


Notes

by linenwrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linenwrites/pseuds/linenwrites
Summary: It has been a long three months since they last spoke. Since Severus had called her a Mudblood in front of their whole year. Shame and guilt still plague him but maybe, now that they have returned for their sixth year, he can find a way to make her talk to him once more.In typical Slughorn fashion, their N.E.W.T. potions class starts with a competition to make the Draught of Living Death. Can Severus pull out enough tricks to kill the feud between himself and Lily?
Kudos: 2





	Notes

"For the record," a soft female voice drifted over to him above the normal clatter of breakfast in the Great Hall, "I think it looks ridiculous."

Severus looked up in enough time to watch as a raven haired girl, possibly named Abigail, batted Lily's hand away. Lily had been twining her fingers through the long bangs that fell into Abigail's face, the strands having been dyed bright pink.

"You're just jealous, Lil," Abigail started, a bright smile on her face, "because you're parents would _never_ let you."

He heard her sigh as she walked past where he sat at the Slytherin table, caught the wistful expression on her face.

"True."

Severus felt a piece of him shudder.

She hadn't even _looked_ at him.

The two girls continued on and he turned back to his breakfast only to find that his appetite had suddenly vanished. He didn't know why he had expected anything different but he felt his stomach falling with his mood.

The silence had stretched on and on over the summer months. Severus had written her through muggle post and by owl but, when the letters remained unanswered, he had shown up at her front door. He had prepared himself for Petunia having grown used to her scorn and thinly veiled jealousy over the years. What Severus had not expected was Mr. Evans to open the door, Mrs. Evans behind him in the hallway, both of their faces lined with anger. They had remained polite, as always, but told him in no uncertain terms that he was not welcome. He could still hear the slam of the door weeks later.

For three long months, he had endured his father's taunts and his mother's tears, clinging to the hope that things would be different once they returned to Hogwarts.

Apparently, though, nothing had changed.

"Would you look at that!" Avery exclaimed, "We got a free period now!"

Severus turned to his friend who was pouring over their schedule for the year. Slughorn had been round a few minutes ago to deliver them to the new sixth years.

"I'm jealous, I wish I could go back to bed." Mulciber, who was one year their junior, added. His words were punctuated by a yawn.

Despite his mood, Severus couldn't stop his lips twisting into a slight smile. "Stop drooling over Bella and maybe you'll get a good nights sleep for once this year."

His eyes glanced over at the fourth year sitting at the opposite end of the table, her dark hair as wild and unruly as the girl beneath it.

"Says the pricks still pining after the same mudblood since his first year." Mulciber muttered, eyes flicking to where Lily had just disappeared.

Anger coursed through Severus, causing his blood to pulse through his veins. He opened his mouth and he prepared to curse his friend, unsure if it would be it magical or in words alone, when he felt a warm hand fall on his shoulder.

"Are you still planning on coming by the potions room early today, my boy?"

Severus turned, knowing it was Slughorn before his eyes met the head of his house.

"Yes, sir." Severus said, his ears still pink with rage.

"Brilliant, brilliant." Slughorn muttered, eyes skirting around the Great Hall. "By chance, do you know if Miss Evans will be joining you this morning?"

Severus felt Avery and Mulciber's stare, the weight heavy on him as he fought to keep his cool, indifferent tone.

"No, nor do I care." He bit out.

Slughorn's eyebrows furrowed.

"My dear boy, there is no need for such hostility just because she scored higher than you in your OWLs."

Sev felt his stomach sink. He hadn't known she had beaten his score.

"You're right, Professor." He ground out, his ears practically burning as Mulciber snickered.

There was a soft thud and then Mulciber let out a soft groan. Avery had undoubtedly kicked Mulciber in the shin.

Severus knew Slughorn had no malice in his words, simply bringing up the longstanding bet he and Lily had been waging against one another since their first year but his words still stung. That pain was now laced with a new sort of shame though, overwhelmingly, one word still clanged around his head.

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood._

_Mudblood._

To his credit, Slughorn looked mildly embarrassed for once in his life.

 _Perhaps,_ Severus thought bitterly, _you finally realized it is inappropriate to discuss test scores with other students?_

"Yes, well," Slughorn cleared his throat, "I'll be in my office till our class after lunch. Preparing for the New Term party and what not. Which reminds me.." Slughorn pulled a piece of decorated parchment out of the front pocket of his robe, the details for the first meeting of the 'Slug Club' written in a perfect, looping script.

Severus nodded in confirmation as he read over the details. Mulciber piped up, "Let me know if you need any help, professor."

Slughorn's eyes glanced over Mulciber, showing him as much interest as he would one of the countless threadbare chairs in the library.

It was petty, because Sev usually considered Mulciber a friend even with the tension that had hung over them throughout breakfast, but his chest swelled with pleasure at the look of defeat and longing in Mulciber's eyes as he watched Slughorn exit the Great Hall.

Severus snickered.

"Don't look so smug. It wasn't too long ago that he was calling you _Sylvester._ "

Sev shrugged, keeping that well practiced mask of indifference plastered on his face as he stood. He wouldn't give Mulciber the satisfaction to know that a fresh wave of shame was crashing over him at the reminder. Instead, he waggled the piece of parchment, the silver embossment glittering in the candlelight, "Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Mulciber."

"Are you really going down to the dungeons?" Avery asked, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Severus nodded, "Yeah, he wasn't joking about my potions score. I got an O but I know I can do better."

Avery shook his head but didn't press the matter further so Severus made his way down to the potions dungeon.

Years ago, he would have relaxed the moment he entered the space, letting the smell of various ingredients and the remnants of finished potions assault his nostrils. This place had been a safe haven for him, a refuge from the chaos and insanity that was Hogwarts. Here, he could hide amid the cauldrons but he had never been alone.

No.

This had been a place for he and Lily. No matter how different they seemed on the outside, the two of them had solidified their friendship amongst the simmering potions.

She always looked so beautiful.

His heart skipped a beat as he thought of the wisps of her hair falling loose from her ponytail as she sliced ingredients or the way her face, shining with sweat, would light up in awe as a potion would subtly change with each stir.

Before her, Severus had never thought of potions as being magical. He had thought it was just glorified cooking until he had heard her speak. Her words were more magical than anything, _anything_ , that came out of one of these cauldrons. He knew that nothing would ever compare to the way her green eyes would spark in excitement and wonder as she discussed how subtle changes could strengthen or destroy the potions integrity and stability completely.

Sev rolled his neck. He had to get to work if he expected to make any headway before their first lesson.

Hours later, Severus stood beaming at his text book.

He had made mistakes. The skin on his left forearm was still raw from the green flames that had erupted from the black potion as he put too much Valerian root in. But still, he had made progress that he was proud of.

Other students filed in.

Avery slid into the seat next to him and handed him a sandwich as a greeting.

Sev's eyes went wide and he began to take large bites.

"Thanks." He managed between mouthfuls.

Avery just chuckled. "I figured you'd be hungry. You barely touched your breakfast and being down here through lunch..."

Avery trailed off when Lily entered, his eyes narrowing at her and Potter.

Sev was less than pleased to see that she didn't look all that annoyed by his presence. In fact, she almost looked upset when he didn't take the seat on the bench next to her.

He watched as she turned to Abigal once more, a faint flush on her cheeks.

Mercifully, Slughorn bounded into the room.

"Welcome, welcome, to the first course of your N.E.W.T. potions. I'm not going to waste your time. Scales, cauldrons, and books out! Turn to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making._ We are making the Draught of Living Death. Best one gets fifty points to their house."

They all stared at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Time's already started!" He exclaimed.

Everyone started moving at once, chairs scraping against the stone floor as they all rushed to get ingredients.

Severus was feeling smug, alright.

He had gotten a tip from one of the seventh years that Slughorn _always_ started this course out with the Draught of Living Death and a 'friendly' competition.

Severus began to work on his ingredients, tipping things in and stirring as called for.

Nearly forty minutes had passed and, by the random updates being shouted out by Slughorn, he and Lily were neck and neck.

When he got to the velarian root, he pulled out a silver knife and pressed it along the side.

He heard a soft chuckle from beside him as Avery watched the shriveled thing produce more juice than seemed reasonable.

"You're something else, Sev. Share your notes with me once this is done, yeah?"

"Always." Severus said with a wink.

Severus scooped up the juice and carefully poured it into the cauldron. The effect was immediate.

The potion, which had just been black as night, turned a lovely shade of lilac.

"Oh-ho!" Slughorn shouted, "Looks like Mr. Snape is the furthest along now!"

He couldn't help himself, he looked over towards Lily and met her gaze. She scowled before turning back to her own cauldron.

Severus knew he should get back to work but his eyes were fixed on her. She had already added in the velarian root juice and had begun to stir. He watched intently as she stirred seven times counterclockwise. There was a slight pause and he watched as she straightened her shoulders. She stirred once clockwise.

Nothing exploded.

Lily began to stir faster, seven counterclockwise, one clockwise.

Severus jotted down the note in his textbook before even trying it himself.

Seven was a magical number, after all, and the two of them had found that it either lead to utter chaos or improved results in potion making. There was no in between, though.

If the Draught of Living Death was going to have a bad reaction to the clockwise stir, it would have already happened.

He repeated the motion, seven counterclockwise stirs, one clockwise. The potion turned from lilac to pale pink.

Severus beamed.

"Times up!" Slughorn shouted.

He walked around from cauldron to cauldron, shaking his head with a laugh once he finished.

With a wave of his wand, both Severus and Lily's cauldrons floated to the front of the room. The whole class remained silent as Slughorn looked between them.

"Perfect, perfect as always you two." He beamed at them both. "I did say I would decide on a winner and, this time, I have to go with Severus. The coloring in both is textbook but Mr. Snape's has the most incredible iridescent quality. Frankly, I don't think I have _ever_ seen it done quite so well in my life. Fifty points to Slytherin!"

Avery clapped him on the back while the other Slytherin's burst into applause.

He was still being congratulated as they filed out of the dungeon classroom. Severus was looking over his shoulder, not paying attention, when he ran straight into someone.

"How?"

Lily was standing there, arms crossed over her chest. Abigail was standing on the steps behind her with Potter at her side.

Her eyes flicked towards his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ tucked beneath his arm and he shifted it into his bag. She knew of his habit to scribble notes in the corner.

"Move along, Evans." Avery said, voice low with warning.

Lily glanced at Avery once before turning back to Severus. She starred him for a long moment before she turned on her heal, red hair fanning out behind her.

"Don't let her ruin this for you." Avery muttered as the pair began walking up the stairs together. "You're a great potion maker, you never needed her help. You don't owe her a damn thing."

Severus nodded but his heart was racing.

An idea began to formulate in his head. He began digging through his bag, looking for his schedule so he could see the next time they had a free period.

He bit his lip. Not until Thursday but their next potions class would be Wednesday.

No matter.

He would go down tomorrow evening, perhaps even tonight. He would wake up early and skip meals if he had to.

Hell, he would live in the damned dungeon if that's what it took.

Hope bloomed in his chest. Lily had spoken to him.

And he would make sure it happened again.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my head cannon for years and years and YEARS. Like.. you literally cannot shake me on this. Snape going hard his sixth and seventh year to try to 'win her back' by impressing her, him working extra hours for a class he's already good at, taking all the notes in his book only for Harry to end up with it? C'monnnn.  
> If you made it this far, I hope you like it <3


End file.
